The present invention relates to a bath brush which includes an elongated cleaning section and a grip section. The cleaning section is made of soft mesh material so as to achieve a comfortable feeling and better cleaning effect.
Many types of bath brushes have been developed. For example, there is an improved bath brush in which multiple elongated boot-shaped elastic meshes are respectively compressed into short boot-shaped meshes with waved peripheries and then the boot-shaped elastic meshes are axially parallelly connected with each other to form a long string.
Such strap-like bath brush has a certain length and resilience for a user to use in bathing. However, in the manufacturing procedure of such bath brush, the edge sections of each two adjacent elastic meshes are repeatedly adjoined with each other. Therefore, the meshes are excessively overlapped at the conjunction and forcedly compressed and bound. As a result, the respective conjunctions will be quite hard and when contacting with the skin of a user, the user will feel uncomfortable.
Moreover, the strap-like bath brush is entirely soft without any grip section. Therefore, a user must hold two ends of the bath brush with both hands. This is inconvenient for the user.
Another type of bath brush with a grip is commercially available. Such bath brush is equipped with a ball-shaped cleaning brush fixed at the end of the grip. In use, such bath brush can cover only a quite limited area of a user's skin. Therefore, the comfortable feeling and cleaning effect are limited.